vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SeeU/@comment-28951715-20180926172945/@comment-28951715-20180927031437
@Angel Okay but you're saying she's dead is quite incorrect. One would venture to suggest wildly so. Sales being the point we're using, let's take a look at Character Planet. She was just re-released for purchase and she sold out in two packages; one of which was a UNI - SeeU - V4 Editor package that cost a pretty penny. Her SeeU - V4 Editor package? Also sold out. To suggest sales aren't good from 2011-2012 is fine; but considering she's selling out NOW would indicate she's doing much better, and yes, she's active. Furthermore, the Korean fandom carried her along just fine. She had a massive concert run entirely by the fans (thanks to the lucrative and lovely Dr. Yun), one that also sold out and opened the door to bring about UNI. If it weren't for the Korean fans that were already supporting SeeU through those five-six years of nothing new Korean VB wise, we never would've gotten UNI. Let alone, another Korean voca who's as successful as UNI has been. If we're looking at it from the "no update" perspective, at this point we'd also have to say, again, CUL, Oliver, Aoki Lapis, Merli, Chika, GUMI English (was confirmed for V4 but we haven't seen anything yet), IA, IA ROCKS, All the Spanish loids, every V2 that didn't get an update for V3-V4, the V1 Engloids and a plethora of others that I can't think of off the top of my head, are dead. So that argument's invalid too. If we're looking at it from the fandom/community standpoint, that's still untrue. SeeU not only gets regular fanart, she gets art from notable artists/producers; Crusher P just drew her on Twitter as a little meme and it was quite the popular little post. She was featured in a set of drawings with Miku and UNI in sailor outfits and it was quite popular on SeeU's tag on twitter, as well. She has consistently good and fun fanart posted and is well liked by the communities she features in, nowadays. Nitpicking about what makes a VOCALOID dead as a defense doesn't matter at this point. If we look at a VOCALOID being "dead" because they had bad sales at one point or people don't talk about them all the time in your hemisphere, doesn't mean that they are. On top of that, you disproved your own statement by saying "so long as someone talks about or posts or thinks about that vocal, its not dead". So at this point if we can all agree to stop calling SeeU dead, that'd be greatly appreciated. Otherwise that statement's going to have to be echoed for a host of other vocals who are still being used and appreciated today, maybe not at the rate of Cryptonloids and Vsinger loids, but my point still stands. SeeU's not dead. End of discussion. *And for the love of all that's holy, if we don't stop referring to what the Japanese/English sympathizing fans did to SeeU on her release, along with her producers, as "political" or "political discrimination", I'm going to get pretty heated. It wasn't just political. It was blatant, out and out racism attacking Korean producers for their country of origin, their language and their existence because SeeU looked a little bit like Miku. The names that were called, the death threats and the harassment campaigns in the comment sections of brilliant songs and works of art, are inexcusably, undeniably racist. I don't like to throw that word around, but I have never seen such disgusting vitriol that was launched at SeeU based off the LANGUAGE she SINGS IN than I did at that time.